degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E5 - Cancer (1)
Main Plot: Seth (Seth is walking down the hallway limping and coughing. Jayden and Nathaniel greet him.) Jayden: Wazzup, buddy!! Seth: Hey guys. Nathaniel: Bro, you're limping. Jayden: You sound sick Seth: My leg's hurting and my throat is so damn soar. I don't know what's going on. Jayden: You should go to the nurse. It's probably serious. Seth: Can I at least do today's test? Jayden: Up to you. Seth: Thank you. Jayden: But still. Seth: I know... you can count on me. Jayden: You know we can. (They fist bump. Nathaniel and Jayden leave. Seth's head starts hurting. He drinks some water and walks.) Subplot: Paris (Paris is dozing out the window. Her phone goes off. It's her boyfriend, Jay.) ''Jay: Guess what?'' ''Paris: What?'' ''Jay: I've missed you for so long.'' ''Paris: And?'' ''Jay: I'm in your town.'' (Paris is surprised, yet shocked.) ''Paris: You're in Orlando?'' ''Jay: I'm here to stay closer to you.'' ''Paris: You've been close enough.'' ''Jay: Are you even happy to here that I'm in town?'' ''Paris: Of course I am.'' ''Jay: Then act like it.'' ''Paris: I have to go. Bye.'' (Paris puts her phone in her pocket and goes to class.) Third Plot: Chloe (Chloe coming out of gym with Rebecca and Daniel.) Chloe: Where's Damon? Rebecca: Probably hiding ever since what happened? (Chloe recieves a text from her mom.) ''Mrs. Valentine: Chloe, I need you to come to school early. It's an emergency.'' (Chloe replies.) ''Chloe: What's wrong?'' ''Mrs. Valentine: Come home after lunch. Please.'' (Chloe puts her phone back.) Daniel: Everything okay? Chloe: I have to go after lunch, my mom needs me. Rebecca: It can't wait? Chloe: She says it's an emergency. Daniel: Sounds very serious. We hope everything's alright. Chloe: I hope so too. Main Plot: Seth (Seth is in class taking a test. His head starts hurting even more. He starts sweating and then he passes out.) Ms. Underwood: Okay class. Pencils down. I'll collect your test. You are dismissed. (Everyone leaves except for Seth, who is still passed out. Ms. Underwood: tries to wake him up.) Ms. Underwood: Seth? Seth! (He slowly wakes up.) Seth: Uhhh. Did... I...pass? Ms. Underwood: You're not even done with half the test, Seth. You fell asleep. Seth: Ow!! My head!! Ms. Underwood: Are you okay? Seth: I've been feeling sick. Ms. Underwood: Sick like how? Seth: My head is pounding like crazy, I peed uncontrollably this morning, I have pains in my legs and stomach. (Ms. Underwood notices a piece of Seth's hair on his test.) Ms. Underwood: What happened here? Seth: Is that my hair? Ms. Underwood: It sure is. Seth: I'll go to the nurse. Ms. Underwood: I don't think you should go to the nurse. You need a doctor. Seth: Why would I need to go see a doctor? I'm fine! Ms. Underwood: Fine? You just told me symptoms of something bad, uncontrollable urination, hair falling out? Seth: I... Ms. Underwood: Please see a doctor, Seth. Seth: Okay, I'll see one afterschool. Ms. Underwood: Thank you. I'll let you retake your test another time. Seth: Thank you. (Seth gets up and leaves.) Subplot: Paris (Afterschool, Paris is walking home. A car pulls up. It's her boyfriend, Jay.) Jay: Hey beautiful! Paris: Jay! (Jay gets out the car and hugs her.) Jay: Where've you been? Paris: Here in Orlando. Jay: Happy to see me? Paris: Y-Yes! (They kiss.) Paris: There's something we need to talk about. Jay: About having a nother night like last month in Miami? Paris: It's about that. Jay: Well what? Paris: Not here. My place. Jay: I can give you lift. Paris: I don't want my dad or my step-mom seeing you. Jay: Alright, I'll be nearby. Paris: I'll call you. Jay: K. (Jay gets in his car and drives off. Paris continues walking home.) Third Plot: Chloe (Chloe is at the hospital sitting in the waiting room with her mom. The doctor calls her name.) Doctor: Is there an N. Valentine? Mrs. Valentine: That's me. (Mrs. Valentine leaves. Chloe's sister, Tammy comes in.) Tammy: There's my favorite Valenitne. Chloe: Tammy! (They hug.) Tammy: Hey sis. Where's mom? Chloe: Doctor's room. Tammy: What's with her anyways, I got your text. Chloe: Mom didn't say much ut she told me she was sick and she needed a doctor quick. Tammy: I wonder what happened. Subplot: Paris (Paris and Jay sneak into Paris's house. Paris looks around.) Paris: No one's home. Good. Jay: Good enough for me. (Jay tries to kiss Paris but she pulls away.) Jay: What? Paris: Remember... a month ago? Jay: When we did it? Best night ever! Paris: That may have been a mistake. Jay: Why? Didn't you like it? Paris: Oh, I enjoyed it. It's just that... Jay: Well? Paris: I feel like I may be... pregnant. Jay: Are you kidding? Paris: Does it look like I'm kidding? Jay: You can't be pregnant. Paris: I may be. Jay: Any signs? Did you take a test? Paris: Vomitting and no. Jay: If you didn't take a test then you should take one as soon as possible. Paris: I'll do that. Can we at least plan this pregnancy in case? Jay: No! I'm going to be a dad. I mean it! I know it! (Jay storms out the door. Paris looks upset.) Third Plot: Chloe (Chloe, Tammy, and their mother at their house.) Tammy: Mom, what going on? Mrs. Valentine: Girls, I went to the doctor because I have a suspicious mole on my back. Chloe: What kind of mole? Mrs. Valentine: A... possibly cancerous one. Tammy: Oh my... Chloe: Are you okay? Mrs. Valentine: The doctor said I'll get the results in a week. Tammy: Well, we need you to be healthy until we find out what this is. Mrs. Valentine: Don't worry girls. I'll be okay. (Tammy and Chloe hug their mother, tightly.) Main Plot: Seth (Seth walks into the doctor's office with his mother. The doctor walks in with paper work.) Ms. Evans: Is my son okay? Doctor: You might want to take a seat. (They all sit down.) Doctor: It appears that we caught this thing early. Seth: What thing? Doctor: Seth, you have...cancer. (Seth sits in silence and dispair.) Ms. Evans: Oh my god... oh my god. Not you, too. Doctor: Has anyone in your family had this before? Ms. Evans: My husband had it. He died years ago. Doctor: Then it appears that your son has possibly inherited your husband's cancer. If he can beat it, then there could be a 60 to 90% chance that it won't be passed down to his next generation. This cancer is completely treatable and curable. Ms. Evans: My son is a teen dad. Doctor: How old is your child? Seth: A few weeks. Doctor: When did you have sexual intercourse? Seth: October of last year. Doctor: Then you baby won't have it. Seth: Will be okay? Doctor: If you start chemo between now and next week then you'll be feeling great from the inside out. Seth: Sure. Doctor: Any questions? Ms. Evans: No. Thank you so much. Doctor: It's my job. Seth is sixteen years old. He's too young to be going through this. That's why I know he will live. Ms. Evans: Thank you. (Ms. Evans and Seth walk out of the doctor's office. Seth starts springing a few tears.) Category:Blog posts